Lucy's Ball
by Dryad Warrior Queen
Summary: Lucy observes a ball behind the door.


Lucy watched shadows flit back and forth. It was the first year of her, Peter, Susan and Edmund's reign, and as she had not quite yet reached the age of eleven, her siblings would not let her come to the ball. Even Edmund, who was only a few months past twelve, was permitted to go. So she hid behind the door to the Great Hall, hoping no one would find out about her eavesdropping. Susan was swirling around the dance floor. Naiads and Dryads were the best teachers in Narnia. They'd even promised to teach Lucy how to dance in the next year or so. But until then, Lucy was stuck watching the dancers from behind a nearly closed door. How she longed to be with them, at least watching from her throne next to Edmund's. Edmund was sitting in his now, looking bored and tired. Figures, the one who doesn't care gets to go and the one who wants to be there so badly is sent to bed. Not much that she could do now though. Her nightdress was hidden from view by a robe that was too big for her. She almost wanted Peter to see her, so he would at least acknowledge her existence. She was fairly certain he'd given no thought to his poor little sister stuck in her bed. She'd rather not have Susan find. Overprotective Susan would be mad at her disobedience. Edmund would just laugh and tell her to be quiet or Peter would find her.

As the music changed briefly, Lucy saw Susan walk over to a table that held diluted wine. At home, Mum would never have let any of her children drink wine, unless it had been diluted until it was water. It was with that thought that Lucy realized she hadn't thought of her mum since the first night at the professors house. Come to think of it, she hadn't thought of the professor since her first night with the Beavers. When she thought about why, she realized it was because she didn't really miss them. It sounded horrible to her own ears, but she knew it was true. And somewhere in her heart, she had a feeling that she would see them again. But she hoped not anytime soon. She'd gotten quite used to being a queen, and the duties it required. She sounded selfish even to herself, but she knew that her siblings and Aslan would understand.

Aslan… so long since she'd seen him. Almost a year since he'd left them on the night of their coronation. Lucy didn't blame him, anyone who knew him couldn't, but still she missed him. He would understand her perfectly.

"Oh Aslan, when are you coming back?" Lucy whispered to herself. She then returned her attention to the party. Everyone in the room wanted to dance with Susan.

Susan, the beauty of the family. She'd always been shown off at her parents parties. Her and Peter. Peter was the smart, older brother, and Susan the pretty one. Lucy had just been the cute little girl, pretty, but not like Susan. When she thought about it more carefully, she realized that Edmund had never had a role. Even here in Narnia, he was the younger king, while Peter was the important one. Yet he never resented it, at least not like Lucy. But he was much shyer than anyone had ever realized. He never resented anything that happened to him. That was another of the things Lucy liked best about Edmund. Back before the battle against the Witch's army, before he'd betrayed them to the Witch, he'd been a real pain. No, worse than that, he'd been cruel. His quiet personality had been replaced by a rude replacement. And he'd lied, frequently. Now the real Edmund, the one everyone loved was back, in time for him to be crowned king.

The sudden opening of the door startled Lucy so much she fell backwards. It was Edmund. He looked at her incredulously.

"What are you doing out here?" he whispered.

"I'm watching the ball," Lucy said, embarrassed. She looked at his clothes. His tunic was dark blue with a golden lion outlined onto it. He wore his silver crown, like that of Peter's except for Peter's was gold. It was the same way with Susan and Lucy's. Susan wore the gold, Lucy the silver.

"I should've known you'd have snuck out of bed for this. How long have you been here?"

"About an hour." Edmund shook his head.

"Can I watch with you from here?" Lucy smiled, then nodded. He sat down next to her on the floor. "It's more fun to watch it from here than with all those people staring at me. I always feel like I'm being judged. Probably because I am." Lucy giggled a little. "Don't feel like you're missing out on too much. It's really not all it's cracked up to be."

"That's what you say. Ed, can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends. Does it have to do with feelings?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. Do you ever feel… overshadowed, or… unnoticed?"

"All the time."

"How do you hide it so well? I try, but I know I'm not as good as you."

"I practiced. A lot. Another thing is, I really don't mind it. I don't like to have people hanging on my every word. That's why I'm glad I'm not Peter. The problem is, you don't want people to make a big deal over you, but you want to be noticed, or at least have your existence acknowledged."

"You're right," Lucy sighed. "I just can't help it. I like having new friends and being surrounded by old ones."

"There's nothing wrong with that. You just need to know that someone will always see you. For you that may be a comfort, but for me that's a nightmare." Lucy smiled and reached over and hugged her big brother. "You look tired. Think you want to go to bed?" She nodded, hugged him a gain and made her way to leave.

"Oh, and Edmund. Thanks."


End file.
